


close my eyes and fall into you

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and somehow also post relationship because this is malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Where'd you say we were again?""About an hour south of Denver."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	close my eyes and fall into you

**Author's Note:**

> for @cosmicclownboy on tumblr and idk if you have an ao3 so I'm just gonna...put this here...and see what happens

"I blame you."

"Not a surprise, you always do."

Michael dropped the tent that was missing a few poles to glare at Alex.

"I do not."

"You literally just did," Alex said, far too smug about being right when they were literally lost in the woods.

"That doesn't count."

"Sure," Alex said, carefully getting to his feet to admire the fire he started like a good little boy scout. Michael, despite their arguing, watched him to make sure he didn't lose his balance. "I'm gonna go check the car to see if a pole or two rolled under the seat."

"Fine."

Michael turned his attention back to the tent until Alex's back was to him and then he watched Alex walk away. They'd agreed the best way to work on their relationship was to spend time together which meant chasing alien leads together. There was no way there was just one prison full of aliens and they intended to find another one.

They just hadn't expected for Alex's fancy SUV ("Let's just take my truck." "No offense but it's old and I don't really want to get stranded." "She's never stranded me before." "We're taking my car, it's more reliable.") to die on them in the middle of nowhere at night with no phone signal. They weren't far from a national park district though so they planned to just wait until morning before making the trek to ask the park rangers to jump them off.

That just meant many hours with nothing but each other. Which might've romantic if it wasn't so damn tense considering it'd already been five days straight with only each other's company. Now they didn't even have the radio or the internet to distract them.

Michael waited until he heard the familiar crunch of footsteps coming close again before he acted like he hadn't been giving Alex his full attention, even when he was out of sight, just in case he needed him. It was too dark and there could be anything in these woods. Michael hadn't ever thrown a bear with his telekinesis, but he wanted to be prepared to if he needed to.

"I found one more, but that's it. Think you can make it work, handyman?" Alex asked, stepping up quite close to slap the pole into his hand.

Michael blinked at him, at the fact that Alex's chest was inches away from his shoulder, at the fact that he had that cocky look on his face, at the fact that he was Alex and this was the longest they'd shared space and they weren't even fucking together. He had to take a breath.

"Yeah, give me some time," Michael said. Alex hummed, nodding before he went back to the fire.

They were lucky, really, that Alex was who he was. He had an entire emergency survivalist kit in the trunk, complete with a tent, a sleeping bag, MREs, flares, a stocked first aid kit, water bottles, flashlight, matches, etc. Michael would've been more impressed if he didn't already know Alex.

It took a lot of finessing and a little bit of telekinesis, but he eventually got the tent to be solid enough structure that he was sure it wouldn't collapse on Alex when he slept. He even used his telekinesis to replicate wind to double-check and it didn't collapse. When he turned to Alex to tell him, he saw him already staring with a small smile.

"Thanks," Alex said.

"No problem," Michael responded, sitting on the ground on the other side of the fire. Alex watched him openly and it was a little jarring. Michael fidgeted with the worn fabric on his jeans. "So, uh, are you gonna be okay? Your leg, I mean, I know you need to wash the liner and shit."

Alex sighed and rubbed his hand over his thigh as he thought about it. Michael watched perhaps a little too closely.

"I was gonna just rinse it with a water bottle and hope for the best," Alex said. Michael nodded.

"Where'd you say we were again?"

"About an hour south of Denver."

"Near Larkspur by chance?" Alex tilted his head in question before nodding. "Cool, I know a guy there, owes me a favor, I'll call him tomorrow when we get the car working and ask to use his shower so you don't, like, get an infection."

"You _know a guy_ in the middle of Colorado that owes you a favor?" Alex said skeptically.

"Yeah," Michael said, smirking just a little bit, "Sanders always says not to owe anybody, but it's really cool when _they_ owe _you_."

"And you're gonna use your favor on a shower?" Alex said. Michael shrugged.

"Maybe some food too. His wife says I'm too skinny so she usually force-feeds me anyway," Michael said easily. Alex stared at him for a minute before huffing a laugh and shaking his head.

"How is it there's still more to learn about you?" he wondered. Michael shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm pretty boring. I know there's tons of stuff to learn about you left," Michael said. Alex took a deep breath and that warm smile never faded.

"Ask me something then."

"Don't put me on the spot, I'm not prepared," Michael said. Alex rolled his eyes. "Uh, fine, what's your favorite food?"

"Uh," Alex hummed, "You know what, I haven't had _margat bamya_ since I was in Iraq and I remember it being incredible, maybe that."

"Maybe we'll find a place that has it somewhere," Michael said, already planning to google places as soon as he had signal.

"Doubt it. And if they do, it won't be as good."

"Then maybe I'll learn how to make it for you."

"Mm, okay, that'd be interesting."

"I bet."

They stayed up for a little while longer, talking back and forth about nothing until Alex yawned. Michael had to suggest that he go to bed and he stood, making it halfway to the tent before he realized Michael was still sitting by the fire.

"Are you staying out here to keep guard or something?" Alex asked playfully. Michael grinned and turned to him.

"No, but I totally could."

"Come to bed," Alex said, soft and inviting and entirely sincere. They'd shared hotel rooms since they'd started traveling, but they'd always had different beds and Alex never said that. It made Michael's stomach drop into his feet.

"The tent's only for one person and there's only one sleeping bag, so I was just gonna sleep out here," Michael said dumbly. Alex didn't even roll his eyes, he just grinned and nodded towards the tent.

"We've fit in a sleeping bag together before."

Michael felt so fucking dizzy.

"Yeah, when we were both like 20lbs smaller each," he said. Alex rolled his eyes that time.

"I'm not gonna force you, but I think it'll be fine. But you can stay out here if you want."

"No," Michael said, maybe too quickly as he stumbled to his feet, "No, yeah, I'll–We–Uh-huh, I'll fit."

Alex smiled like the sun. "Cool."

Alex climbed into the tent after leaving his shoes on the outside, the flap closing after him. The inside lit up with his flashlight and Michael felt stupidly frozen as he watched Alex's shadow remove his jacket, his jeans, and then his prosthetic. It was weirdly erotic for a goddamn shadow. He didn't move until Alex froze and his head faced the entrance.

"Guerin?"

"Coming!"

He was already unbuttoning his jeans on the way, stumbling as he tried to get out of his boots without wasting time. He left them on the outside of the tent and crawled inside. Alex looked at him, eyes drifting to where his jeans sat halfway down his thighs before he laughed. It was a nice sound. Michael got rid of them completely.

"Okay, I'll get in first," Alex said, getting in the sleeping back and beginning to zip it up more before he stopped. "Actually, get in and I'll zip it up the rest of the way."

Michael did as he was told.

He laid chest to chest with Alex, staring at him up close. Alex's hand slowly zipped up the sleeping bag, sliding up his back the entire way. It wasn't until it was finished and Alex rested his hand on Michael's hip that he realized he probably could've just used his telekinesis for that. Still, he used it to shut off the flashlight.

And then it was just them. Together. Breathing. Platonically.

"Hey," Michael whispered, "Sorry for blaming you."

"You're forgiven," Alex said, his thumb rubbing small circles into his hip, "Go to sleep."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Alex laughed, "Staring?"

"Maybe."

"Go to sleep," Alex repeated, "And I promise I'll make it worth it when we wake up."

Michael didn't really know what that meant, but he trusted him enough to close his eyes in anticipation. Alex kissed him between his eyebrows and that alone was enough.

"Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
